


How it could have went

by OliviaMarie



Series: Game of Thrones Hilarity [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Hey Macarena, How it could have been, Jaime is naked, Parody, Winterfell, kings hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Macarena!" Jaime Lannister yelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it could have went

"Hey Macarena!" Jaime Lannister screamed out running across winter fell naked. It was then that lord stark decided not to be the kings hand in order to avoid that crazy. And thus the events of game of thrones did not happen.


End file.
